Delirium
by BrighteningLight
Summary: Insomnia, work and the horrifying Student Representative Council have hindered Emma Bernard from enjoying life. But what happens when Emma starts to notice something is a little odd about Beacon Hills, and the boy she has been crushing on?... And why does her cousin seem to be hiding something?
1. The Boy Who Was Fine

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf.

**Delirium**

_ "Never had you on my mind, now you're there all the time."_

_ -Everly brothers_

* * *

><p>"Malia!" I shouted, running to the wild haired girl. She turned around quickly and I started to run with a slight step to my pace.<p>

Malia rolled her eyes and shot me a pissed off look. People in the hallway of the school were looking at us strangely.

Straaaange, strange, in your perfect world~, Ahaha send help.

I finally reached Malia and halted my running abruptly and spread my arms out, as if asking for a hug. It was then I noticed a gaping, goofy, (but cute), looking boy standing next to Malia.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Emma, who are you?" I inquired. The boy's astonished look never faded.

He finally replied after shooting a curious look to Malia. "Uhh, hi, I'm Stiles. (What on earth was a stiles you ask? I had no idea) You're in the student representative council right?...How, do you two know each other?"

Malia sighed and spoke up.

"She's my stalker-" , I sputtered in protest and Malia ignored it, "I got lost on my way to the office, and she helped me. And now, she won't stop following me." She finished with an eye roll and a gesture to me.

"Wa-? We talked, I thought we were friends now?! So that invigorating speech about Art history and the rise of Postmodernism was all for nothing?", I gasped in mock hurt and she shot me a deadpan stare.

I dropped my act. And snickered.

"Alright. I just wanted to hand you your final assessment timetable, I've been trying to hunt you down all day."

I was so done with running after people through the school, I had better things to do!...Okay, maybe reading 'Art history: the life and art of Van Gogh' a second time could be held back a bit. A bit.

Malia took the timetable from my hand and tilted her pretty head to the side. In a split second she reminded me of my shitzu dog and of my own non- prettiness. I'm joking, I'm obviously fabulous. (Short hair flick.)

"Oh cool, we can compare times now." The Stiles boy said excitedly.

I took notice of the tender way he looked at the girl and proceeded to look away. I hated seeing tender, couple-y moments up close... Or far away. It's like, go find a closet or something!

"Yeah... So! Great, I'll see you later." I say, catching their attention, and then i quickly added. "And I don't mean that in a, creepy stalker way!" I laughed and waved, jogging off to my next person.

I sighed. Goddamn, can't they send this shit out in letters? The logic. At the end of the day all the timetables had been handed out and it was time for work.

Gooshh. I'm working from 5:00 to 10:00! I loved animals and all, but they were killing me.

I spotted my beat down bike at the racks and made my way to it. One day... One day I'll have enough money for a car. I will. (Fist bump.)

I was almost at my bike when I was hit by a bus.

Well, not really. But hey, It felt like it.

A large mass of, what I could make out, boy, due to the smell and feel, slammed into me and proceeded to knock us both on our asses. Upon impact, I squeaked like a demented chick ,and after, cussed like a sailor. Embarrassing much?

The boy groaned and quickly got off me and got back up, like a freaking ninja.

I was winded on the ground. Ow. Who in the h-... Holy sweet fiery hell. It was Isaac, and that boy was fine.

"Oh shit, I'm soo sorry, I-I wasn't looking and... Yeah, I'm really sorry." The blue eye eyed, high cheekboned, and square jawed boy ( ohh mah lord) said to me.

I had hardly heard a word that he said as I was checking out his lean body and adorably worried eyes.

The boy was fine. In horror i then realized I whispered this out loud.

"Uhh, sorry what?" Fine boy said puzzled. Maybe he hadn't heard, but there was a slight tint of red to his cheeks. Uh, maybe it's the heat?... But it was stormy and chilling out.

Shiiit.

I coughed. "No! I said nothing! I mean I just said it was fine, it's fine." I barely stopped myself from saying 'you're fine' at the end.

God I'm a pervert.

A corner of the boy's mouth quirked up. "I'm really sorry, but I'm late for practice. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," that seemed to be my favourite word, "Really."

He helped me up from my fetal position and I smiled at him, his hands were freakin' soft!

"Uh, I'm Emma." I said simply. Nice.

The boy smiled at me, realizing I was, indeed, fine. "I'm Isaac," (Oh i know) he replied with confidence, "Look I gotta go, see you around", he gave a wave and jogged off.

Sigh. So this is the story. I've sort of been crushing on Isaac Lahey for like...1? 2? 2 Years. Yeah anyway, i've never had the courage to actually say anything, today was possibly the first time i've actually spoken to him. Pretty pathetic.

I heard my watch alarm go off and freaked. I'm late.

I took off on my bike. Dr. Deaton was going to give me that disappointed speech again wasn't he? Sigh.

* * *

><p>"Heyy Jamie!" I greeted my apathetic younger sibling.<p>

He just flipped me the finger and continued on his DS.

"Yeah, I love you too Jay!" I said before climbing the stairs. I sighed. Would that boy ever look up from his games?

Now that i was back from a long boring shift of feeding and bandaging animals, all I wanted was to have sweet dreams... Hopefully of Isaac. Geez, I was turning into a regular fan girl.

The likelihood of us getting together was extremely low, I mean look at him, look at me . So all I had we're my dreams.

But I couldn't sleep. I literally couldn't sleep.

Mother-Freakin'-Insomnia.

I've had it ever since I was little, as long as I could remember. When my grandmother took me to the doctor at age 9 and all they said was it had basically just occurred for no reason.

So yeah. That sucks since I'm always freaking exhausted, but somehow, bursting with energy. It was energy swings. (Must have been the coffee I all but injected into my veins). So even when I want to sleep. I can't.

But at least I got homework done?

Yeah, doesn't really make up for it.

Dreaaam, dream, dream, dream when I feel blue, in the night~ Ah! Everly Brothers!

I changed into sleep wear and trudged to my bathroom mirror. What did I see?

Bags. Ha! Story of my life.

Not to sound like a dooey downer. But once you saw the suitcases on my face, everything else went un-noticed. I like to think I have nice... Hair? It was somewhat short and full of volume.

Anyway. I had to get down to it and do some serious SRC work. Ew. The only reason I was on the council because my art theory teacher forced me.

See? This negativity is why I had low self esteem!

Think positive. Think art theory. Think puppies. I looked down at my shitzu sleeping on my bed. Think boys. Think... Shirtless boys. Oh now we're getting somewhere. Shirtless... Isaac? Mmhmm. Mamma like.

I didn't like to think how creepy and perverted my thinking was. But, what makes you happy, makes you happy.

* * *

><p>AN- Thank you for reading. :) The songs sung were 'Strange' by Tokio Hotel & Kerli and 'All i have to do is dream' by Everly Brothers


	2. An Allisaac Short

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf

**Delirium**

_"Didn't come here to breakdown_  
><em>It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end"<em>

_ - Michael Bolton, How Am i Supposed to Live Without You_

* * *

><p>As I rode to school the next day, something odd was happening. It was quiet.<p>

You see, I don't take your everyday path to school, I ride through the beacon hills reserve. And let me say, that forest is always jumping. Birds tweeting, animals rustling, trees blowing.

So with the loss of noise. I was a little freaked. But I continued riding and admiring the view of the open forest. I mean what would even happen?

But then, I was hit by another bus... But not really. (One day I was going to get hit by an actual bus and regret everything.)

It was actually a very fast speeding, soft mass that felt like an animal. A very rabid angry animal. As in, trying to chew you up angry.

I cried out as my being, my bike and the unknown animal tumbled down a hill. The animal... wolf? Growled at me and proceeded to launch itself in my direction.

I screamed. "Get off! Help! Please!" The wolf chewed at my arm and jacket. Ow! Ow! Ow! I couldn't believe this was actually happening, animals loved me!

"AHH!"

I would've tried to soothe it normally, like a wild dog, but my instincts had took over my mind and body, so I continued to scream for help and punch at the animal.

Then another bus came shooting into view... As in another wolf. This one was black, rather than grey, it seemed rather predatory and engaged the rabid wolf in a fang and claw fight.

I scooted as far away from the fight as I could and watched dazed and amazed for a short while at the snarling wolf fight. The black one seemed to be winning. I regained my good sense and ran like the wind (but not before tripping over leaves), back to my bike. I never looked back as I sped off to school.

What. the. HECK! I wasn't even aware that there were wolves in California! Holy mushrooms. I arrived at school looking quite like i had been mauled, and i had.

Rolling up my torn and chewed sleeves. I saw...

Nothing. I sighed. Thank god the jacket prevented me from being bit. This meant no hospital, and no bills.

I decided I would head to the police station after school to tell them of my adventure.

But first. Classes. Then, I think I was finally, for the first time, going to a lacrosse practice. I mean, as a student council member. It wasn't like I wanted to see a particularly fit looking boy on the field or anything.

Hopefully, school would calm my mind from the ravaging I just received... And not the good kind either.

* * *

><p>Why have i never gone to a lacrosse practice before? Was I dumb?! I mean... boys, and... a girl! All very fit. Mhm!<p>

The game practice itself was pretty good too. It was more violent that I had thought, but that was cool. I crossed my arms over my jumper to retain some warmth, and caught site of Isaac. I could tell from height and the shape of his body.

I had caught sight of him earlier in the day and said a uncharacteristically meek "hi." To him. He replied with a smile and I sort of melted. Jesus take the wheel.

The practice was coming to a close and I decided to properly say hi to him and tell him that the practice was good. God, that was a lame excuse if I ever heard one. Hopefully he wouldn't think I was stalking him. Like others seems to think *coughMaliacough*.

I bounced down the bleachers stairs and made my way to him as everyone started to leave. I turned in a full circle to find him amongst the players. I saw him.

Devastation. Heart dropping, but not breaking.

He was kissing someone. Isaac and a mystery beauty were locked in a deep kiss. Obviously his girlfriend coming to greet him, as I was.

Figures. I guess i should've known. He was kind, gorgeous, and talented after all. But I had never seen them together before, must've been a new relationship.

I sighed, staying still and staring. They were gorgeous. The girl I had never seen before and isaac were like a match... Wait for the cliche... Made in heaven. She had salon-styled dark hair, a thin figure and she certainly stood a lot taller than my small 5'2. Heck, If I hadn't liked Isaac, I would have definitely been crushing on her.

They pulled away from each other and walked off into the sunset. No. Seriously, the sun was setting, and they were walking in that direction.

Breaking me from my daze was the beeping of an alarm, telling me I should be nearly at my work.

Shit!

Ugh, maybe if I explain to Deacon that my heart had just been smashed into smithereens, he would pardon my tardiness?

* * *

><p>AN Thank you for reading, i swear this won't get angsty or anything ahaha


	3. An Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf

Warning- harsh language

**Delirium**

**"**_Saw you there and i thought, oh my god Look at that face, you look like my next mistake, love's a game, wanna play_?_"_

_ -Taylor Swift, Blank Space_

* * *

><p>I was quitting. Quitting what, you ask? The student council, work, school, life.<p>

Well, the last three were a bit dramatic, but I was quitting the council. I really couldn't handle the stress of it, i was stupidly optimistic to think I could. My insomnia was just too much for it.

So at lunch time on Friday. I went to the dreaded council room. It was dreaded because I basically couldn't stand anyone in it. Especially the head captain.

But I sucked it up, and told her I was quitting.

"Quitting huh? Well, that's not really a surprise. But I would've thought you'd last longer than a month though Emmy." The head captain (head whore more like it), Crystal replied to me in her high voice.

Emmy. This was a nick name she condescendingly created for me at the start if the year. I hated that nickname. I sighed, I had done too well to fly off the handle now.

"Well, I am. I gotta go. See ya." I replied in short and turned to leave.

Crystal snickered as I left and whispered most likely mean things to her friends. I didn't hear anything until the room door was open and I stepped a foot outside.

"Like she has anything better to do, I mean, she doesn't even have any friends."

I kept on walking, she had said it loud enough for me to hear and just wanted a reaction.

It was true anyway. With school, work, council and exhaustion, I had no time to socialize.

"Hey, that was kinda rude, maybe you should apologize." Came the sweet voice of the boy i had momentarily forgotten about.

I turned. Isaac. He was leaning against the door, arms crossed confidently, facing Crystal.

She made a face, looking taken aback and put on her bitchy business face.

"I believe it's called freedom of speech, so no, I won't."

Isaac's eyes narrowed. God, he's hot.

"Okay, I guess I'll just tell the vice principle about this, he'd probably be interested to hear since there's been complaints about you before."

At these words, Crystal's eyes lit up in horror. My eyes just stayed amazed. Wow, what happened to the awkward Isaac I use to know? But then again, I use the term 'know' lightly.

Before she could open her mouth in protest though, isaac shut the door in her face, and grinned to me. I laughed.

"Emma, right?"

"Yeah. Isaac right?" I replied, even though I most definitely knew his name. He had made me like him and broke my heart, all without speaking more than a few sentences to me.

~ Heartbreak girrrl~ yup, that's me.

"Yeah, listen," (oh I was), "don't listen to her, she's just a bitch. She use to insult me at any chance in freshmen year, but she's just shallow, hot yeah, but shallow." Hot. HOT? He thought bitchy, snobby Crystal was hot? Didn't he have a girlfriend? Why did I like him again? I need coffee.

He must've seen the frustration on my face, and misread it, because he said,

"Look, she's totally not worth it, just forget it." He grinned at me, winked and said 'see ya later', twirling around and walking off, scarf flapping.

I slapped by hand to my forehead before scurrying to the cafeteria.

I was still heartbroken, and i still liked him, But at least I had quit.

* * *

><p>I spotted my cafeteria table and sat down while putting down my coffee and pulling out 'Art history: the life and art of Van Gogh'. Art history, how I love thee~! Sigh. I was weird, wasn't I?<p>

I sat across from a meek girl who too would read, we would not talk to each other, but just keep each other a mutual, quiet company.

I swished the sweet caffeine in my mouth as I looked around the caf and spied the stiles boy, the last I heard was that he and his friends were caught doing something suspicious by the sheriff and the police de- My eyes widened.

Police department! I totally forgot to tell them about the woods! I could go now, before I forgot again, and be back for my last period. Yes!

I shot from my chair, grabbing my bag and running out the caf, and out of the school to my bike. All the while, getting strange looks. I seem to be getting those a lot lately.

Meh. To the departmeeeeent.

I made it to the department huffing and puffing.

I entered, told my story and was directed to the sheriff's office.

I moved through the door and got an introduction from the cop who saw me first. He then left me and the sheriff alone, as I sat.

The sheriff seemed nice enough. With tired, warn eyes, and a nice smile.

"So, Emma, you said you were attacked by a wolf in the reserve, can I ask you what you we're doing there? It is private property you know."

Err. Shit. I had totally forgotten about the whole, 'private property' thing. Oops.

I cleared my throat. " Yeah, I was just riding to school on my bike in the area and a wolf just tackled me out of nowhere. Another came later."

"There were two? Hmm, there have been sightings of mountain lions in the area, are you sure it was wolves?"

I nodded. "Yes, it was definitely wolves. But how is that possible? California doesn't have wolves."

The sheriff shrugged. "Well there are always ways, did you get hurt In any way?" He inquired.

"No, the wolf chewed at my arm, but it didn't get through my clothes."

The sheriff sighed. "Okay. Good Now you said there was another wolf?"

"Yes, it got the first one off me and, saved me I guess."

Sheriff's eyebrows raised.

"Okay, well we will look into this, just make sure not to go into the reserve anymore alright? An maybe stop by the hospital just in case," I nodded. "Good, thank you for coming here, Miss Bernard, it takes courage."

I huffed a laugh. Not really.

"Yeah, well thank you for the time." I rose and left the office.

I made my way to the exit, but was stopped before leaving by a male voice.

"Emma? Is that you?"

I turned and spotted my cousin, standing near a desk, in police attire.

Tha heck?

"Jordan?"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! 'Heartbreak girl' by 5SOS was sung in this<p> 


	4. A Bothered Brother

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf

**Delirium**

* * *

><p>What on EARTH, was my cousin Jordan doing in Beacon Hills?<p>

I etched closer to him. "Wha- what are you doing here Jordan?"

I was in all definitions of the word, gobsmacked.

"Uh, I live here now. I just moved and I got a job at the department."

He replied.

My jaw was still grazing the floor.

"But, why? Aren't you suppose to be with aunt Cas?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I just needed a change, and I somehow, felt... Drawn here."

Drawn to beacon hills? I feel drawn to the big apple and the tropical islands of Fiji. Not Beacon Hills.

"Wow, okay. Does grandma know?"

"No, actually, I haven't had the time to tell her." He replied sheepishly.

I laughed, pretty loudly. "Gran is going to kill you if for not telling her." I grinned.

It was good to see Jordy again. He really was the nicest guy. But their grandmother would probably kill him for not informing her of his arrival.

Jordan laughed too. "Yeah, I miss grams. I'll call her, don't you have to be at school though?" He raised an eyebrow In a very 'Steve Rogers' sort of way.

School? Pfft, what- oh crap. I was entirely focused on Jordan's arrival, that I completely forgot.

Lunch would be nearly over by now.

"Uhh, gottago Jordy! I'll see you later!" I shouted as I sprinted like a professional to my bike.

* * *

><p>I had biology last period and I arrived ten minutes late to the antiperspirant smelling class. My teacher gave me the evil eye as I sat down at my table.<p>

I placed my head on the desk to calm myself and got my books put of my bag. As I looked up, I could see a head turned in my direction, from my peripheral vision.

Isaac. Shit. I forgot this was the class I had with him. Why was he staring? I mean it wasn't like I ran into class ten minutes late looking like a was being chased by five angry priests.

I looked at him straight on, (which was odd for me, but i was too tired to care), and seemed to be caught in a staring match for a few minutes.

'What?' I mouthed to him.

"MISS Bernard! MISTER Lahey!" I jumped and gasped and Isaac just raised a brow.

Our bio teacher was glaring at us both.

"I SUGGEST that you two listen, instead of making goo-goo eyes at each other," at this the class snickered, "YOU miss Bernard, are already late, please refrain from disrupting my class FURTHER." The teacher then snapped around and carried on with the lesson.

God damn, heart attack central.

That teacher was really unnecessarily loud and such a posh bitch.

I sneaked a glance around the class and back to Isaac and saw him sneaking glances at me. I ignored That. I had stared at him for years and now he looked at me. Oh crap. did he know? No, he couldn't have. He was probably planning a joke on me or something. The old isaac I liked would never have, but this new, ballsy isaac just might.

Sigh. I really didn't want to think about his sudden interest or any other spontaneous happening going on in Beacon Hills. Surprises seem to be popping up everywhere.

The rest of the day went fairly un-eventful, but I did end up talking to Scott today after I dropped my books and he helped pick them up. I didn't see him at work often because we did opposite shifts, and i took a lot of his too due to illnesses. Sweet guy, a bit clueless.

Oh yeah! I wasn't late for work, it was a proud moment.

* * *

><p>"...and then, I looked back over and he was still staring at me! I mean what's up with this boy?! I just don't understand?"<p>

My brother looked at me apathetically.

"Go. Away."

"Oh! But jamiee, you're my brother , you're suppose to give me helpful advise and comfort me! Don't be so cruel!"

Jay glared. "You're five years older than me. You're suppose to be the mature one. Not the annoying one."

"Heyyy, a lot of weird stuff has been happening to me lately. I got mauled by a freaking wolf for god's sake!"

Jay did not look impressed.

"Get. Lost."

I threw my arms up, "Fine, fine!"

I sighed once again and lifted my self from the kitchen chair. My brother never was the same after mom left.

"I'm going, I'm going."

Forever alone.

I pondered why it was always my brother I decided to pester and talk to ... Probably because I had no one at school to pester. I should've tried to make friends when I first got to school, but I was too shy. By now everyone already had their groups, so it was too late for that.

Time for sleep.

"Sleeeep in heavenly peace~!"

"STOP SINGING!"

I cringed and deflated. Someone was crankier than usual. Cruel cruel brother. Must be puberty.


	5. A Date?

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf

**Delirium**

_"But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise'"_

_- Daughtry_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Emma!" Someone hollered to me. I nearly spilled hot coffee down my front. Crisis averted.<p>

I spun a 180 and saw good boy turned (sort of unintentional) heart breaker, Isaac Lahey.

Oh god, I felt the steady rising of my heartbeat, as the natural reaction to his presence. Why was he always showing up all of a sudden?

"Uh, hey Isaac. What's up?" I started cautiously.

"Hmm, the roof?" Oh that boy and his new snark. Well, it was there before whatever the hell happened to him. But now it was more present than ever.

"Haha."

He smirked. "No, seriously, I wanted to ask you something."

I waited for his question patiently.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?"

The question knocked the breath out of me. Did isaac just ask me out?! The boy who I've liked for years, the boy who I thought would never acknowledge me? The boy who I saw kissing someone and who simultaneously broke my heart? (Was i being too dramatic? Maybe.) Wait. What about that girl?

I voiced my query. "W-what about the girl... I saw you kissing some girl at practice the other day."

Isaac shrugged. "Allison? We're over, she doesn't matter, so should I take that as a yes to tonight?" Presumptuous Isaac strikes.

"Oh, yeah definitely," I agreed breathlessly.

He grinned and started backing away. "Awesome. Meet me at the new carnival entrance at 8!"

He left and I was astounded at what had just occurred and that I was once again left gaping at Isaac Lahey's fine retreating form, complete with flapping scarf.

Isaac just asked me out. Isaac just asked me out. Isaac just asked me out. Tonight. At that new carnival. At eight.

Wait, eight! I had work. Shiiit. I guess I'll have to do a Scott McCall and have a sick day.

I wasn't going to miss this. Even if this was done big prank or dare. It was a once in an anti-social, love- sick lifetime.

* * *

><p>I was at home after calling Doctor Deaton In a very unconvincing sick voice and getting ready for the date.<p>

I had nothing to wear, literally, well not really. But all of my good clothes were being washed, well it is a carnival, so casual it was. So I choose some light grey jeans, a short sleeved white t-shirt and a dark grey hoodie.

Aaaaand maybe a little bit of makeup.

It was nearing 7:30, so I had one last look in a nearby mirror.

Sigh. The bags under my eyes were still present and still begged for attention. It was in this moment that I wondered why Isaac had asked me out, why anyone would.

Sure, it was a depressing thought, but it didn't make it any less true.

Pretty huurrts~

I made a face at my reflection and scurried out my front door, yelling a quick goodbye to Jamie and my giggling grandma. That woman was the worst gossip.

We got our tickets after a semi- awkward greeting, and went to scout out rides. The festival was alive with laughter and surprised screams. The atmosphere was nice, but being at home reading a book sounded a bit nicer.

"So I'm guessing you don't go in dates often." Isaac quirked a brow after a few moments of silence as we walked through the carnival.

Wha? How did he know? Was I being boring? Looking too nervous?

"Uh, yeah," I started with a laugh, "I've never really gotten asked out before, so it's all pretty new." Wow. That could've been the most I had talked all evening.

"Never? Seriously, never?" At my nod he continued. "Wow, I totally didn't see that coming."

I scoffed. "Yeah, why's that?" I asked not expecting a serious answer.

He smiled down at me. "Well, for starters, you're pretty cool (I almost choked on this), you were on the student council and I hear you work as well,and you're the top of your art class, I mean that's dedication right there."

I grinned up at him. He had noticed me, all this time I never thought he knew I existed until a week ago.

"And", he continued, "You're nice and kinda hot." At this I blushed. Oh wow. I think that was the first time I ever heard someone say all that about me.

"Thanks." I cleared my throat and tried to change the subject,"Um, so I hear that Venom ride is pretty scary. Wanna try it?"

He looked nervous and stammered, "Uhh, I guess."

That was sort of a nice throwback to the old Isaac.

"Well, unless you're scared." I teased, grinning.

"Ha! No way. I'm totally okay" He said with confidence.

"Are you sure? We could always try the tea cups." I was sniggering now.

He looked shocked. Probably because it was the first time so far that I made a funny.

He chuckled then. "You should talk more often."

* * *

><p>The date in itself was surprisingly…<p>

Good. I mean, considering my shy silence it was all, great. I mean, I did end up spilling soda down my front, which he thought was hilarious. After the joke about the ride I started talking more often and we teased each other endlessly. I also figured out that Isaac could still kinda be the old Isaac, and not just entirely a cocky ass.

At the end of the date. He smiled at me, and waved bye. There was no kiss, but I was fine with that (okay not really). I watched the damned adorable scarf of his flapping once more.


	6. An Awkward Pack

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf

A/N- So basically, this story is set after season 4, but Allison is still alive and Isaac and Danny are still there. Sorry for confusion.

**Delirium**

_"And when you're smiling on me_

_That is all i need_

_To put behind me all my worry_

_and life's complexities" -Gotye_

* * *

><p>The school hallway was bustling with students as usual, and I was on my way to biology. Geez, I was so late!<p>

In my musings I failed to notice that the students had slowly dispersed and the moon was now high in the sky. The hallways dark with night with only moonlight shining in.

But, I only just got to school... Oh well. I had to get to bio. I passed a few crows sitting on lockers and finally reached the lab. I opened the door, it creaked at every inch, as I opened it fully, I came face to face with Lydia Martin.

What on earth was she doing? We had no classes together. Then I watched as she opened her mouth and let out an ear splitting cry of terror.

I covered my ears and stepped backwards, only to bump into Isaac Lahey.

"Oh! Isaac hey, what's going on?" I asked him.

Isaac lifted his bowed head slowly and I could see a set of golden yellow eyes.

"Ah!" I yelped as I was shocked awake. Freakin' hell. What a dream! So weird.

I let out a long breath as the dream started to fade from my mind, and looked at my alarm clock. 6:50. Eh. Well I had to get up soon anyway.

That dream though.

* * *

><p>As I was walking to my locker I still felt a little creeped out from the dream, so I averted my eyes from the tops of the lockers in case of crows. I opened my locker and a poster two lockers away caught my eye. It read:<p>

**Halloween Dance **

_Tuesday 27th October_

_6pm-11pm_

_Wear a costume_

_No inappropriate apparel_

_No alcohol, no drugs_

_Tickets available at lunch_

_School will be on lock down after 6:30pm, so be on time._

Tuesday? Who has a dance in a Tuesday? Those SRC have really lost it. God, I was one of those crazies a few days ago. I sighed.

What to wear, what to we-

"Ah!" I yelped as I closed my locker a saw a figure standing right there. Holy geez, heart attack central.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." A perfect dimpled grin was sent my way.

Allison Argent. Beautiful, confident, graceful, desirable and rumored to be pretty good at sports. But most importantly, was spotted kissing Isaac Lahey only a week ago.

"Uh, no it's cool. I'm just jumpy today." I smiled back.

"Great. So you're Emma right?"

For a frightening few seconds I thought she was about to ask me about my date with Isaac and demand to know why I was hitting on her guy. I thought she might have been that kind of person, but then again I didn't really know her. I nodded.

"Yep, that's me."

"Great, look I just wanted to talk to you about Isaac." Heart attack ensued. "It won't take long, I just wanted to say… Take care of him okay? He's been through a lot and I don't want to see him get hurt, again." She kept her gaze to the floor and kept her lips pressed tight together. I sobered immediately.

"I-I would never want to hurt him." I stuttered back, caught completely off guard.

Allison smiled reassuringly, "I want to believe you, and you seem nice, so hopefully you won't let him down like I did." She quirked one side of her mouth and gracefully twirled away.

What she said was kind, but it wasn't quite enough closure for me.

"Wait! Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two? I saw you guys kissing only a week ago… So what happened?"

Allison paused and stood still away from me and turned her head my way, "I cheated on him and broke his heart." She then fiercely strode off, leaving me wide eyed.

I had no idea about that at all, Allison cheated on Isaac? With who? Why? Geez, that was a lot, especially considering I always though Allison Argent wasn't like that, like she was this angelic good girl. I was never more wrong. I didn't believe she was a bad person though, she seemed truly remorseful for what she did.

Poor Isaac. Geez, he had always seemed so put together and confident. Wow. I was stunned into silence.

* * *

><p>I was in the cafeteria eating fries and reading my new Botticelli book, sitting across from the meek girl (whose name I should really ask for), when Isaac suddenly sat next to me.<p>

I looked over and saw him grinning widely. My heart… it can't take these interactions. I grinned back and then remembered what Allison had said to me earlier and tried not to let my thoughts show.

"Hey there gorgeous, why are you sitting over here?" He inquired

"Hey, uh I aways sit here." I replied, blushing from his comment.

"Hmm, come with me." He said before snatching my book from me and dashing over to the other side of the cafeteria. I scowled, damn that boy. I sighed and picked up my bag and waved to the girl before following him.

He was sitting down at another table. Oh. I gulped. His friends were also there, giving me different expressions. Scott McCall (smiling), the Stiles boy (mischievous?), Lydia Martin (questioning), Kira Yukimura (encouraging), Malia Tate (unamused… It must have been because of the stalking) and Alison Argent… Blank.

"Guys, this is Emma, Emma this is Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Malia and Allison." I kept an eye on him as he said the last name, saw no reaction and then smiled at everyone.

"Hey." I said back simply, awkwardly.

Stiles boy opened his mouth with a mischievous grin, "Heyy Emma, we've heard _all _about yo-" He was interrupted by an presumed kick to the leg by Isaac. "Ow! Freaking super powered furry…" He muttered off.

Um. Okay. I sat down next to Isaac on the cold bench and decided to forget that conversation.

"Hey Emma." Scott smiled at me. They all turned to him in confusion. "We work at the vet together." A series of 'oohs' sounded.

I sat opposite Isaac and next to Malia, who rolled her eyes. Awkward silence ensued and continued to until Isaac asked me a question

"So why'd you run out of the cafeteria the other day?" Huh? He saw that?

"Oh, pretty crazy, I actually had a run in with some wolves yesterday," at this everyone tensed, unknowingly to me.

"What?!" Isaac exclaimed eyes wide, "What happened?"

I ended up telling the whole story to them and saw them with different expressions of shock, disbelief and worry on Isaacs part. It was silent after that and they all exchanged looks. Maybe they had run-ins with the wolves before too. But anyway, Isaac ended up telling me I should sit with them tomorrow as well. (I died a little) It was awesome, but I could tell that his friends weren't completely comfortable with me.

That night I got to work on time and Scott was surprisingly there as well. Miracles do happen.


	7. A Fault in Our Hearts

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf

**Delirium**

_"Look into my eyes and you will see what you mean to me" _

_- Bryan Adams_

* * *

><p>After a lousy weekend of doing nothing but reading art books, contemplating life, annoying Jaimie, petting my dog, not getting contacted by Isaac and not sleeping, I was ready for Monday. Wow, not something you think every day. But seriously, weekends are a time for sleeping in late, how could you possibly enjoy it if you hardly sleep at all? Siigh. Oh yeah! Jordan dropped by! It was hilarious, it went something like this:<p>

_Jordan: Hey guys, how's it going?! _

_Jaimie: *Apathetic stare*_

_Grandmother: Jordan! *Many huggings* When did you get here?_

_Jordan: Uhh, a… month… ago? *cringing*_

_Grandmother: … *Many hittings*_

_Me: *Much laughings*_

Ohh yeah, so good. Anyway school, I was seriously pumped to see Isaac. Sigh, I still wondered what our label was. We had only been on one date, but I obviously liked him, but I wasn't sure what he felt, there was still so much we didn't know about each other… Well, he didn't know much about me. First world teenage problems. I glanced at my phone. Hmm, time to get ready.

* * *

><p>School went by as usual, until I was making my way to biology, lost in thought, wondering about what Isaac and I actually were. Boyfriend and girlfriend? Partners? Just friends? I didn't know. I almost turned the corner to go downstairs when I heard suspicious whispering, and maybe decided to eavesdrop.<p>

"-definitely must be back in town. I'm going to see if I can get in contact with him." It was Scott.

"Are you sure? I mean when he said goodbye, it seemed like he really meant it, and why wouldn't he have talked to us yet?" That was definitely the feminine voice of Allison. I wondered who they were talking about.

"Yeah Scott. I mean if Derek was back in town, wouldn't he have said something?"… Stiles maybe? Who was Derek? I thought about this and grinned and waved suspiciously to a freshman looking at me weirdly due to my hiding.

"But you heard Emma," Uhh what, I was being mentioned? What did I say? Did I do something wrong? "She said it was a black wolf. Black. The same c…" I didn't catch the last part as Scott lowered his voice even more.

So the black wolf was maybe owned by this Derek person? Who owns a freaking wolf? Geez. So did this mean they knew what I was talking about, why did they hide this from me? I mean, I know I was new to the group and everything, but I was the one who told them. I sighed and heard them walk away, and I soon followed down to my class.

* * *

><p>So there I was, sitting outside today at lunch. Feeling like a loner that no one likes. Eating fries and drinking coffee from a Styrofoam cup. Feeling the wind in my hair and leaves falling on me because of the autumn weather. Looking solemnl-<p>

"Hey."

Heart attack. Aneurism. Jeeesus. I jumped about a foot in the air and whirled around to see Isaac staring at me with an eyebrow quirked.

"Shit Isaac! What the heck? Did you want to kill me?" I placed a hand on my heart and tried to settle down, but holy heart attack Batman that was a shocker, especially since I was so easy to scare.

He laughed. Bastard.

"Ahaha, sorry Em." A nickname? Wow. My heart missed a beat as he plopped down on the seat with me. "So why you aren't inside with us? Something wrong?" He inquired.

"Ah, no uh, I just wanted to enjoy the breeze today." I said slightly mesmerised by his flapping navy scarf.

"Wow. I didn't think anyone could be that bad at lying" He grinned at me as I scowled. "Tell me what's wrong."

I really didn't want to and decided to just shake my head in denial. I wanted to tell him, but I just couldn't, I didn't even know how to say it. 'Well I'm feeling left out of the group because they wouldn't let me in this conversation that I know about because I eavesdropped on them.' Sure. Or maybe, 'I think you guys are keeping secrets from me, you're all always sharing these secret looks.' Sigh. No. I would just seem nosy.

He saw that I wasn't about to spill the beans and let it go. I was simultaneously thankful and bitter.

"Hmm, so if you won't tell me, will you do something else for me then?" That sounded sort of suggestive I must admit. But I just smiled and nodded.

"Cool. Well, will you go to the dance with me? I mean only if you want to, if you don't have someone to take already that is." I waited until the end of the rant, finding him adorable.

"Yes, I'd really like that." I grinned at him and he grinned back at me. My mind still lingered on the question of what our label was, but I really wanted to enjoy this moment.

"Awesome."

"Awesome."

"Maybe 'awesome' can be our 'okay'?"

"Seriously?"

* * *

><p>AN- This one's short, but it's probably my favorite so far.


	8. A Day to Ditch

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf.

**Delirium**

_She kissed me on,_

_My new futon,_

_And i'm clumsy cause she finds me attractive - 'I can Lift a Car' Walk the Moon_

* * *

><p>Class was dragging on, as usual and Isaac was suspiciously nowhere to be found. I shifted my legs, crossing them and uncrossing them. I looked at the clock on my phone and caught my reflection, I was now sporting a dark auburn coloured streak, on the right side of my hair, that looked just a little bit purple if the sun caught it right. Personally I thought it was pretty bad ass. Would Isaac think so?<p>

My phone bleeped. Speak of the devil and he shall text.

_Hey Em, wanna skip class with me? _

_Sender: Isaac Lahey_

Wow. I couldn't think of a time where I actually skipped out on class, I was always too scared to get caught out as a freshmen and now I wanted to focus on school a little more. Hmm, I thought it over and gazed at Mr. Yukimira, Kira's dad, as he lectured about the American involvement in the Second World War. He was a good teacher, but I despised normal history. Art history was the only kind of history that I had room in my heart for. So I messaged Isaac back, trying, (probably failing) to sound cool and aloof.

_To Isaac Lahey_

_Sure, history's a drag anyway_

He messaged back:

_Bahaha! I guess I'll have to tell Kira you think her dad's a drag. ;)_

_Sender: Isaac Lahey_

That punk! I was so going to give it to him when I saw him, and not in the nice way.

I raised my hand and Mr. Yukimira paused and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yes Emma?"

I smiled awkwardly as all the students in the class turned to me, "Uh could I be excused? It's just that my grandma texted and said she needed me at home." I didn't exactly like lying, but you gotta do what you gotta do. "A family emergency," I added as an afterthought, teachers like that kind of talk didn't they? Mr. Yuki (aww so that's cute, I'm keeping that) smiled and gave me an 'of course, just inform the office on your way'. Who knew if he actually believed me, but I smiled back, packed up my stuff and legged it out of the room.

Isaac texted that he would be outside near the car park. I opened the front doors and saw him casually leaning on a pillar with a pair of sleek black sunglasses on. He smirked at me as I approached him, and I could smell his musk cologne.

"You better not tell Kira what I said," I scowled at him.

He laughed and shook his head. "Nah I was just messing with you…That's new." He then picked up the bit of my dyed hair and twirled it. I held my breath as he absentmindedly played with it.

Damn boys. Damn all the boys in the world. They think that they can just touch someone's hair, a young, hormonal girl's hair and act cute, and think nothing of it. Not like I was having trouble breathing and all.

"…I like it." He smirked at me.

Okay, that was all I could take. I laughed unevenly and wacked his hand away, "Stop that."

"Yeah alright, c'mon let's go." He waved me off and tugged on my hand. I asked where we were going and he replied back.

"Shopping."

"Really?" I raised my brows. "What for?"

"A costume, preferably something that's short and see-through." See- through? If that boy thought I was going to where something like that to the dance, he had another thing coming.

"Oh really? Well I've always admired boys who weren't afraid to get a little risqué." I smirked at him.

He frowned, "Real funny streaky, maybe you should try stand-up comedy."

I 'Isaac' smirked at him, and then burst into laughter, he soon followed. We stopped eventually and got inside his car, must've been new as I could tell from the smell and also that I never remembered him having one before, and started heading to the nearest costume shop. I wondered briefly why Isaac would want to shop with me, but in the end I just chalked it up to him being a pervert.

* * *

><p>The bell over the door chimed softly as I opened the door and held it out for Isaac. I was such a freaking gentlemen. He sloppily curtseyed and thanked me.<p>

The costume shop had a variety of colourful outfits, ranging from pirates, to fairies and Pikachu onesies. I stayed pretty clear away from those, and everything with short skirts and sparkly tops. Isaac, however, snooped through all of them and was constantly showing me his latest risqué find.

"Hmm, what about this one?" He grinned mischievously at me and showed off a floor length princess gown with a ridiculously low neckline and corset, which looked around a size 2. I glared at him and he laughed as he put it away.

"Hey Isaac," I started, "Why did you want to pick out a costume with me anyway? Not to give into stereotypes, but I thought this wouldn't really be your thing."

Isaac put his fist to his cheek and smiled impishly. "Well, I wanted to go so we could you know… Get matching ones."

Well that was cute. I grinned at him, "Really? Well, in that case I think that short number you showed me before, would be an excellent choice."

He just laughed and ruffled my head. "Try again sassy."

I smiled at him, but it was false. We were getting along well, but that last action and remark was something almost, brotherly. I hoped to the gods he didn't think of me as a sister. God that would suck. The thought was chilling, but I pushed it aside. I continued to walk along the isle and then something caught my eye.

"Hey." I caught Isaac's attention. "What about this?"

His gaze raked over the cloth in my hand and grinned at me. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about."

* * *

><p>The next week was the day of the Halloween dance. It was then that everything I knew, or thought I knew, about life, this town and Isaac, would all be distorted, changed and… all the other synonyms for change.<p>

* * *

><p>AN- If there's still confusion about the story, I should say:

-It is a bit AU, as some people are still alive and others, still in the story

-For now, I'm ignoring Theo and his part. I'm not sure if I'll go on with the dread doctors/ chimera arc, but it is possible.

-The black wolf Emma saw isn't Theo, sorry.

-If I've screwed up the timeline in my own story, I hang my head and ask for forgiveness. I can lose track of things I've written sometimes, I'm pretty dodgy, sorry.


End file.
